Episode 271 (17th September 1987)
Plot Dot leaves the launderette unattended to go to the surgery for a check-up. Whilst she is there, the launderette is robbed. Naima is told to take it easy by Dr Legg when she visits him over concerns about her health. Barry and Colin argue when Barry does not buy him a coffee at the café. Colin tells Barry that he cares about him more than his family does but Barry does not believe him and storms off. Angie asks Barry if he knows any alternative acts who can perform at the Mardi-Gras night at The Dagmar as their current act has pulled out. Barry says he knows someone. Darren tells Rod he has work for him painting the surgery, and if he does, he will get some of the cash he makes from it. Dot and Ethel are horrified to find the launderette has been robbed. Pauline then arrives and makes Dot confess to leaving the launderette unattended. Rod begins painting the surgery as Darren disappears. Dr Singh tells Dr Legg he needs to take his jogging more lightly. Derek returns to the Square and tells Pauline that his friend cannot help Kathy in selling the jumpers. He tells her he has no reason to stay in Walford anymore, unless she wants to see him again, but she declines his offer. Darren returns to find Rod sleeping, and tells him he needs to get the surgery painted as soon as possible. The act Barry suggested to Angie arrives at The Dagmar. Pauline cooks a meal for her and Arthur and tells him their relationship got lost in the commotion of life. They enjoy the evening alone together. Lofty is unsure on Donna's barmaid work, but Den tells him to give her time. Barry and Colin make up for their earlier argument, but then argue again. Dot and Ethel arrive at the Mardi-Gras evening all dressed up. Barry's replacement act is transvestites. Mary decides to let her family visit her flat so that she can get Annie back sooner. Carmel tells her she has written to her parents. Lofty tells Den that Michelle thinks she is pregnant. Dot and Ethel are horrified to learn that they have dressed up for a Mardi-Gras evening, not a "La-Di-Da" evening. Colin searches for Barry in The Dagmar and catches him kissing a girl. Cast Regular cast *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Naima - Shreela Ghosh Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Derek - Ken Sharrock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, waiting room and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way Notes *Sue Osman (Sandy Ratcliff) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Den, it looks like I'm going to be a daddy in my own right soon....' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes